Solar panels are utilized to provide alternative power sources to power consuming devices. Solar power is useful in locations where traditional power sources are not available or reliable, such as county or state fairgrounds, craft shows, festivals, the desert, parks, athletic events, parking lots, and the like. By way of example, vending machines, outdoor kitchens, parking lot payment booths, bus stop waiting areas, and the like, all can be powered by traditional power sources. However, alternative power sources would enable use in remote locations or where traditional power is not reliable. Furthermore, alternative power sources can be used purposefully to avoid use of traditional power systems even when it is available.
Related utility patents known in the art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,181, issued to Azzman et al. on Mar. 13, 2001, discloses a portable solar module cart. A portable solar module cart is provided which comprises a platform, a pair of wheels attached to opposite sides of the platform, a pair of support struts attached to opposite sides of the platform and movable relative to the platform between a first retracted position in which they lie substantially parallel to the platform and a second erected position in which they extend at a selected angle to the platform so that a DC power source can be disposed on and supported by the platform, a solar panel pivotally mounted to the struts, the solar panel being movable on its pivot when the struts are in their erected position so as to be in a perpendicular relationship with an imaginary line connecting the sun and the solar panel, whereby to maximize the solar energy collected by the panel, and means for locking the solar panel in any selected position on its pivot.
The foregoing patent information reflects the state of the art of which the inventors are aware and is tendered with a view toward discharging the inventors' acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventors' claimed invention.